1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a simplified input device interface for transmitting data from a local input device to a hard copy telephone message receiving unit for print out or for facsimile transmission by the unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone answering machines and facsimile machines are the result of advances in electronic and telephonic technologies. Recently products have become available which merge into a single unit, a telephone, a telephone answering machine and a facsimile machine. A characteristic aspect of these combination products, in addition to the fact that they are expensive and bulky, is that they do not permit the input of data from a local input device, such as a scanner, a tablet or a computer, which could take advantage of the hard copy printer and facsimile transmission capabilities of these combination products.
Thus, a need exists for an interface which permits the input of data from a local input device to a telephone message receiving unit to obtain access to the hard copy and facsimile transmission capabilities thereof.